the 5th Element
by DisneyRBD
Summary: Sirius Black is alive and free but finds out that he has a daughter and Voldemort wants her. The Order puts her in school and she will discover who she really is, and why her life surrounds the Founders of Hogwarts. REWRITTEN!
1. Freedom

**A/N: Okay this is the re-written version of "the 5th element" and I hope everyone will enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1**

Far away in the magical world, there was a large castle on a hill behind the woods. But it wasn't just any castle; it was a school for young witches and wizards called Hogwarts. There were four professors who build the school and named it, who were known as the most powerful witches and wizards in the magical world. And they were all best friends. Godric Gryffindor the courageous, Salazar Slytherin the most powerful, Helga Hufflepuff the kindest, and Rowena Ravenclaw the wisest. Hogwarts was their home and the home to the students but one night may change everything.

A hooded female figure stood inside the school, watching different colors in the sky in the dark woods. The bridge was lowered down from the gates and slowly landed to the shore across from the entrance gate of the school. The hooded female turned around when she saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and pale skin like the moon. She gave her a rope that held the black stallion next to her.

"Hello Midnight," She laughed as the horse tickled her with his noise.

"Be careful." Rowena told her and notice little drops of blood on the ground. The Founding Father stared at her friend and saw the wound on her side.

"I always am, my lady."

"Protect the school!"

"Don't let your guard down!"

Men's voices screamed in the woods and Rowena Ravenclaw turned her head, so her friend wouldn't see her tears. She watched as she got on the horse, "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if you're wrong?"

"Then it will be worth the journey." She said before she galloped away and into the Forbidden Forest.

Midnight and the hooded girl galloped into the night, pasting the fighting wizards, jumped over bushes and rocks. They soared gracefully over a fallen tree stump and she turned her head, staring at the home she was leaving behind. After a couple of minutes of being in the woods, they stopped in front a waterfall as the full moon shined down; turning the water in different colors like it was an aura in the sky.

The young female got off Midnight and carefully, climbed up until she founded the inside cave. Her blue eyes stared through the blue water as she could see the spells being blasted up at the air. Tears dropped on the hard ground from the beauty's eyes and quickly, ripped her necklace off her neck and stared at the white crystal pendant in her hands. Suddenly, as she was murmuring words the pendant began to shine in a bright light. When it finally stopped, the mystery girl felt dizzy from the loss of blood and the stone fell into water.

"No!" She screamed but winced in pain as she tried to climb down. Her wound was too deep and she was losing an amount of blood. Her blue eyes looked up at the sky and for a moment, thought she saw a pair of angelic wings. "Leo," She chanted before she herself fell down into the water.

* * *

Sirius Black sat straight in bed, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. His eyes swept over the clothes all over the floor and the pictures on his desk. He breathed a sigh of relief as he swung his legs out from the covers. It was only a dream. But the middle-aged man realized it was just the same dream every day, not able to save his two best friends from their horrid fate.

After taking a long and warm shower, Sirius came in his room with just wearing jeans and a towel around his naked neck. Using his hand, the rest of his clothes lay on top of the bed. He turned to the mirror and began combing his long, black hair as he tried to go through the combs. After changing into comfortable clothing, Sirius couldn't help but stare at the photos on his desk of his past and present.

The first couple of pictures were the days he spent with the Marauders in Hogwarts and the life he spent living with the Potter family. He smiled at the one with Lily holding baby Harry in her arms, trying to make him wave. The rest were of the present with Harry and his best friends. The photos of Harry reminded Sirius of his old deceased friends with Lily's beautiful eyes and James's looks.

Someone knocked on the door and Remus entered inside with his small scars still on his face from the transformation he had a couple of nights ago. Sirius still couldn't believe that he was actually free and all charges of Lily and James's death and being a Death Eater were drop and now, he was a free man living with his best friend and soon, his godson.

"Sirius you better get downstairs before Molly has to drag you by the ear." Remus told him.

"And how is it that my mother and she hate each other?" Sirius asked, adding a smile.

"Because your mother has no heart and hates you."

"Thank you for the reminder, Moony." Sirius said and patted his best friend's shoulder. "Is Harry down there?"

"Yep, he and Hermione arrived last night." Remus smiled.

Sirius's grey eyes sparkled with happiness as he and his best friend walked downstairs to the kitchen and found all of the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione eating at the table. The Golden Trio changed over the summer, their bodies growing and being attractive. Hermione's big bushy hair was now smooth and wavy, Harry cut his hair, showing off his scars, and Ron let his hair grow a little longer but now, he had muscles thanks to practice.

"Good morning everyone!" Sirius said as he entered in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sirius." Everyone said back.

"Did you two sleep well last night?" Sirius asked both Harry and Hermione.

"Besides Ron's snoring, I slept well." Harry smiled.

Hermione giggled, "My parents and I went to Australia, and it was gorgeous with the sun and smell of fruits everywhere. It was marvelous."

Suddenly, a green light appeared from the fireplace and walked out was an elder man with white hair and a long, white beard with blue robes. It was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Albus, what a surprise. Care for breakfast?" Molly Weasley asked.

"No, thank you Molly. I'm afraid I am here for something urgent and important." Albus said as everyone turned to look at him with worried and terrified looks. "There is a murderer on the loose. I think Sirius you will be interested in this one."

"Why would you say that, Albus?" Sirius asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"It has something to do with Rachel." That name caused Sirius to spit out of his drink and stared the elder man with shock. "This man killed an innocent muggle teenager last night, who was protecting his friend."

"And this man…is the one who killed Rachel?" Sirius said with pain in his voice.

"Yes and no. The man who killed the muggle boy is working for the real murderer." Albus corrected. "The real killer's name is Frollo and he is after…."

"After who?" Remus asked.

"A young woman named Katherine. She is Rachel's daughter –her only child." Albus said.

"The baby didn't die?" Sirius questioned.

"No, she didn't die. Rachel managed to hide her before Death Eaters invaded her home and killed her."

"Who is Rachel?" Harry asked, interrupting the silence and the tension. "Why is she so important?"

Sirius groaned as he put his hand over his face, hiding himself from everyone in the room. Remus put his hand on his best friend's shoulder and looked at Harry, "Rachel was one of your mother's best friends, Harry. She was…to all of us our friend. She was Sirius's girlfriend in Hogwarts –"

"Rachel was my fiancée." Sirius interrupted as he removed his hand, showing the sadness invading his grey eyes. "And the mother of my child."


	2. The Past of Sirius Black

**Chapter 2**

"Rachel was my fiancée." Sirius interrupted as he removed his hand, showing the sadness invading his grey eyes. "And the mother of my child."

"What?" The teenagers screamed.

"Sirius, you never told me that you…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence, still being in shock.

"I wanted to tell you, Harry but I didn't know how." Sirius admitted. "But there is more that all of you need to know about Rachel." Sirius took a deep breathe, "Rachel is- was a princess of a small kingdom called Dungal and nobody knew about it until our last year in Hogwarts. I fell in love with her since our first year but she never agreed to date me, so I dated other women trying to forget about her. But I couldn't so I asked her out in our sixth year and…we became a couple."

"And the baby?" Molly asked.

"Rachel was pregnant with a baby girl –" Sirius chocked as he closed his eyes, a memory of Rachel's smile flashed through his eyes. "Katherine Larissa Black was born on February 9th and right now, she is fifteen years old. I –I don't understand, Albus. You told me that both my wife and child were dead that night."

Albus sighed, "There was no body of Katherine Black that night. I figured that Frollo took the child and killed her somewhere where we can't find her. But yesterday changed that: one of Frollo's assassins along with Death Eaters invaded a home and killed the innocent young man. That muggle blocked the killing curse from hitting his friend –a young woman by the name of Katherine."

"She's –my daughter's alive?" Sirius choked.

"Yes, Sirius. Your daughter still lives." Albus smiled. "The muggle family she was staying with died years ago from an accident and lives with a roommate and her aunt and uncle. She is safe."

"But how did Voldemort found her?" Harry asked, ignoring the flinches from others who hate that name.

"I do not know but she needs to be protected."

"She goes to Hogwarts." Sirius announced. "Katherine is more safe there than in the muggle world. She gets to know her heritage and her father."

"I agree with you, Sirius. But she can't know you are her father." Albus said.

"What, why?"

"It's far too dangerous and she will ask you questions that you will not be able to answer." He told him. "Can you handle that?"

"But –"Sirius groaned as his fingers ran through his curly hair. "It isn't fair. I haven't seen my own blood in fifteen years!"

"Then, a couple of days won't hurt you. We will see her then."

"I –I need to think." Sirius stammered as he walked out of the room and into his office.

Sirius closed the door behind him, he felt like everything around him was spinning out of control, and he couldn't stop it. His fingers were stuck in his hair as his grey eyes stared at the floor, his thoughts going everywhere. "My daughter is alive," Sirius whispered. "Our daughter is alive, Rachel."

The door knocked but Sirius didn't move his spot. "Padfoot, are you alright?" It was Remus.

"I'll be fine." Sirius called out as tears began to drip down as he remembers that day.

"_Albus, how is Rachel and the baby?" A 20-something Sirius asked, the bars keeping him and the headmaster apart. _

"_Sirius…your family is dead. They found Rachel's body in the bedroom, she was beaten badly, and it looks like someone left her to die while bleeding."_

"_No –no that's a lie! Rachel and the baby are fine." Sirius said but the headmaster's look did not change. "No! Please, not them too." _

"_I'm terribly sorry, Sirius." _

"_NO!" Sirius's cries echoed in the prisoner. _

Remus jumped away from the door when it opened and saw the ghostly look in his best friend's face. "I'm going to find that son of bitch and when I do, I'm going to kill him." Sirius promised. "That Frollo will be in more pain than any Death Eater will inflict."

"I know you will. But for now, focus on your daughter." Remus said. "Don't do anything rash just yet. Just focus on this: You are going to see Katherine in a few days."

Sirius smiled, "Thanks Moony, I needed that."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

"What do you think she's like?" Hermione asked.

"Who?"

"Sirius's daughter, Katherine." Ginny added.

It was nighttime now and the Golden Trio plus Ginny were still up and talking in the boys' room.

"They haven't even shown us a picture of Rachel." Harry said.

"Maybe they don't have one." Ginny guessed.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley's head popped in, "It's time for bed. Hermione, Ginny go back to your own room, please."

"Good night." Both girls said to the boys.

"Let's just hope that Sirius's daughter is going to be in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin." Ron said.

Harry chuckled, "Good night, Ron."

_It was a cold and dark night in town. Everyone was inside asleep in their warm and cozy beds, except for one person. A young woman was sitting on the swings in the park, wearing jeans and a long sleeve hoodie. The grey clouds slowly moved as the full moon reflected over the park and town. The female moved her long, dark black hair from her face as she stared at the beauty in the sky with her dark brown eyes. _

_She kept her eyes on the moon as her hand reached up for it…as if she could feel its power flowing through her veins. Ever since she was a little girl, she always loved to look up and see the moon at night. __Her feet left the ground as she started to swing. Maybe if she swung high enough, she could be closer to the orb in the sky._

_She swung higher and higher. The beauty closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze on her face. Her long, black hair flew behind her like a stream as she went higher. Then, out as excitement, she pushed herself off the swing and jumps then fall on the ground. She giggled, feeling like a little girl again with no worries and no troubles in the world. _

_Suddenly, she heard a tree branch broke near by as she quickly stood up from the ground, wiping off the leaves from her jeans. "Hello?" She called out but there was no voice, just another crack from a tree branch. Her feet lead her to the trees and when she saw nothing, she turned around and screamed at the sight in front of her. _

"No!" Harry screamed as he sat straight up in the bed. Immediately, he grabbed his glasses and saw everyone else in his room. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed looking at his godson with a terrified and confused look on his face. "It was a nightmare –but I saw a girl and she was…"

"And she was what, Harry?" Sirius questioned.

"Beautiful," He admitted. "I mean, she was scared because someone was watching her. I think I was the person that was watching her."

"What did she look like, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember. "She has long, black hair and these dark brown eyes. I don't understand what's going on. Who is she? And why did I have a dream of her?"

"I think I know who that girl is." Remus said. "It's Katherine."

"What?" Sirius looked at his best friend like he was crazy.

"Katherine has blue eyes and we were talking about her a few hours ago. Frollo and You-Know-Who is after her." Remus explained.

"Or maybe Harry was dreaming about a different brown eyed girl." Sirius told him.

"Harry," Arthur Weasley sighed from being tired and not wanting to hear any arguments between Remus and Sirius asked, "Is there anything else you can remember from the dream that can be useful?"

"Not really." Harry admitted.

"How about we figure this out in the morning?" Molly Weasley suggested. "Our brains will work better if all of us get a good night of sleep."

Sirius sighed, "You're right, Molly. Good night boys."

"Good night." Harry mumbled and lay back on the bed, staring at the blank ceiling. The image of the beauty in his dream wasn't out of his head.

**A/N: I will put photos of the characters on my profile soon, so you know what they look like in real life. **


	3. Katherine Barnes

**Chapter 3**

"Good night." Harry mumbled and lay back on the bed, staring at the blank ceiling. The image of the beauty in his dream wasn't out of his head.

The next day, everyone was in the kitchen waiting for Severus Snape and Harry to return after Severus goes through his mind. But Sirius's patience was wearing thin; he wondered what his enemy was doing to his godson and why it was taking so damn long. Finally, both males returned and Molly quickly gave both men a glass of water.

"From the description Harry gave you last night and what I saw, he was right. She is a beauty." Severus confessed. "And she is Katherine."

"And you knew she was alive, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Why you son of –"

"Sirius!" Remus yelled as he grabbed his best friend and pulled him back down on the chair. "Control yourself. There has to be a reason on why Snape kept it a secret."

"You were in jail at the time, Black and I wasn't sure even if she was your daughter until the Dark Lord confirmed it to me." Severus explained. "Even he didn't know how useful she was until Frollo approached him. The fool," He snarled. "And now, You-Know-Who is interested in her."

"We have to get her back in the magical world." Sirius said.

"This is what you will do today." Albus said. "You, Remus along with Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Weasley will go and see her."

"And do what exactly?"

"Explain who she is and what she can do. But Sirius, remember you cannot tell her you are her father."

"Yes, I understand." Sirius growled.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the five wizards walked in the muggle neighborhood but Sirius had to be in his dog form. Finally, they arrived at the address that Hermione founded from the muggle internet. It was a four bedroom Victorian white house. It looked beautiful. Remus looked down at Sirius, chuckled when the dog whimpered because he was nervous, and frightened all at the same time. He rang the doorbell.

The door opened and stood a brown haired male with blue eyes and jeans and a dark t-shirt. He looked around the same age as the Golden Trio but a bit taller and more muscular. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, we are looking for a young woman named Katherine?" Remus asked.

"And you are?"

"Old friends of her family." Remus told him.

The teen looked at Remus then at the Golden Trio but he stayed in contact on Harry and the Chosen One could tell that he was looking at his scar on his forehead. "Alright, come on in." As they went inside, it was a nice and comfortable like any other muggle home but there was a pile of papers on the couch. "Sorry for the mess. I'm Katherine's roommate, Jason."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Remus said.

"I wish I could feel the same." Jason said.

Abruptly, a force knocked Remus to the ground and the elder man felt something cold on his neck. He looked up and saw Jason, holding and pointing a sword at him. Padfoot growled at the teenager.

"Move, I will kill you." Jason warned. "And trust me, it will be quick. Now, can someone please explain to me why I have five wizards in my home, one who shouldn't be in his Animagus form."

"We don't have to tell you anything." Harry said.

"Oh yes you do, Harry Potter." Jason said and everyone's eyes widen. "Get out of your form now!"

Finally, Padfoot transformed back into his human form. "Sirius Black," Jason said. "Why are you here to see Katherine?"

"She's my daughter." Sirius told him.

Jason pulled his sword away from Remus and stared at ex-fugitive. "You are the man who got Rachel pregnant?"

"How do you know that?"

Jason stared at Sirius and quickly, looked away. But turned around when he heard Hermione gasp. Her chocolate eyes widen in shock, "You're Prince Jason of Meridian!"

Jason groaned as his face turned pale but chuckled. "You are the brightest witch, Miss. Granger. But please, keep your voices down because Katherine does not know who I really am."

"Then who are you to her?" Sirius asked.

"I'm just a friend who stays with her over the summer." Jason explained. "I didn't realize it was her until three years ago when I first met her at a park. And when I saw a photo of the parents who took her in –it was Rachel's muggle friends, I remember my mother telling me about them. So here I am."

"And she doesn't even know you?"

"She knows me."

"Not really, your _highness_." Sirius smirked.

"Jason, is there someone at the door?" A female voice called out from one of the upstairs rooms.

"Uh, yes. They are here to see you." Jason yelled back.

"I'll be there in a moment." She said.

Jason turned his attention back at the guests. "Please, do not tell her who I _really _am. Do not tell her that I am a prince."

"Alright but she can't know that I am her father." Sirius told him and saw the shock on the teen's face. "It's dangerous and complicated."

"Hello," Everyone turned around and a beauty on the stairs. A young woman walked down the steps wearing her dark jeans and a pima cotton v-neck tee. Her long, black in a braided side ponytail, showing her features of her beautiful face.

Sirius felt like he couldn't breathe this female –this woman is his daughter. _"Rachel would be proud."_ He thought.

"Katherine, this people wish to talk to you." Jason explained. "They are…old friends of your biological parents."

Her dark eyes light up, "Really? You knew my parents?"

"Yes, we did." Remus said. "I am Remus Lupin and this here is Sirius Black."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hello, I'm Katherine Barnes. So you're here to talk and I have a lot of questions."

"Of course, you do." Sirius smiled. "But we can't answer all."

"Why not?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then, Remus began to explain to her about magic, Hogwarts, and the darkness in the magical world. He also explained to her who murdered her mother and why he wants Katherine.

"But I don't have any magical powers." Katherine said after the werewolf finished.

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, I have these strange and vivid dreams but nothing else." She said. "Why do I need to go to this Hogwarts?"

"Because you need to be protected." Jason said.

"And you knew about this –all this time?"

Jason sighed, "Yes. I am actually from that world. Katherine, I wanted to tell you but I didn't have the heart to because you're the one true person who knows me as me, not some –"

"Wizard?"

Jason bit his lip, realizing he was going to say the wrong word but luckily, Katherine interrupted him. "Yes. A wizard. But I am still the same Jason you have known for the past few years."

"Are you the same Jason?" Katherine questioned and Jason looked at her, surprised. "I mean, are you kind and nice to everyone in that world too?"

"Yes but they suck up to me so much and I hate it!" Jason admitted. "Katherine, I can protect you much better there than here because you saw what happened to Dylan."

"That stick –was a wand?"

Jason nodded, "Yes and those people used a killing curse on him –he didn't die of pain, it was a very quick death."

"But what do I tell my aunt and uncle?" Katherine asked, looking at Sirius and Remus.

"We'll have someone explain to them." Remus said but it wasn't true. Her aunt and uncle knew about the magical world ever since they took Katherine and knew of the consequences to it. "So what is your decision?"

Katherine sighed as she looked at the surroundings in her house. She lived her for a very long time but she always knew something was different –something was missing from her life and maybe, this magical place will replace it. "When do we leave?"


	4. Decisions

**Chapter 4**

"We'll have someone explain to them." Remus said but it wasn't true. Her aunt and uncle knew about the magical world ever since they took Katherine and knew of the consequences to it. "So what is your decision?"

Katherine sighed as she looked at the surroundings in her house. She lived her for a very long time but she always knew something was different –something was missing from her life and maybe, this magical place will replace it. "When do we leave?"

"School doesn't start in a while, so you have enough time to pack your belongings and say your goodbyes to your friends and family." Remus said.

"But what do I say to them?" Katherine asked.

"Just say, you are going to a private school on scholarship." Hermione told her. "That's what I told some of my friends when I got accepted to Hogwarts."

Katherine sighed, "Alright. I guess we are going to Hogwarts for the year."

"And don't worry, Hermione and her friends will help you get caught up with the school work." Sirius smiled at her. "And Remus and I will also help you since we are now both professors."

Katherine giggled at Sirius's enthusiasm, "I'm glad, then. I get to see some familiar faces on the school grounds."

* * *

A few days later, Katherine and Jason began packing their belongings in their room while Katherine's aunt and uncle went to work. The teenager was glad that her guardians didn't freak out but accepted her as she is. After Katherine put her clothes and her journals in her suitcase, she realized that her room looked different with empty drawers and empty closet. It was like reality set her in telling her that she is going away.

The door knocked and Katherine turned around to find Jason at her door, only wearing a towel as water slowly dripped from his chest and wet hair. "Uh, I'm done with the shower if you need it." Jason said.

"Okay thanks. Hey, do you know where we are even going?" Katherine asked. "I mean, where is this train station?"

Jason chuckled, "You let me worry about that –actually, I shouldn't be worrying at all because I know where it is."

"Are you excited going back to Hogwarts?" Katherine asked.

Jason sighed, "Katherine there's something I need to tell you. I…didn't exactly go to Hogwarts. I…" Jason stared at Katherine's eyes filled with confusion but with a little interest in his words. "I was tutor by another wizard."

"Like homeschooling?"

"Yes, just like that." Jason said.

"Oh, okay thank you for telling me the truth, Jason." Katherine smiled at him. "I'm going to hit the showers."

"Yeah, okay." Jason mumbled, shaking his head.

After Katherine finished with her shower, she decided to wear her jeans and an "Abercrombie and Fitch" turquoise tube top. A picture frame fell down from her wall and onto the floor when she dropped her suitcase off the bed. Katherine picked it up and sighed; it was a picture of her with her foster family –the last photo ever taken. It was Halloween night when she was nine years old and dressed like a gypsy. She smiled, remembering her father's yells of telling her and her brother not to go too far.

"I miss you," She whispered as a tear spilled from her eye.

Katherine was always strong and never showed any kind of weakness in front of anybody, which meant no crying. She would cry in front of her aunt and uncle or Jason only because they know her but if it were anybody else, she would wait until she reached her room. If only she didn't have to –no! Katherine shook her head from that thought. She was not going there.

All of a sudden, flashes came through her mind like lightening as she saw a lion, snake, a raven, and badger. Katherine clutched her head, trying to reopen her eyes but for some reason, she just couldn't. It was like something was holding her back. Those images faded as another emerged; someone was riding on a horse in the night and all of a sudden, blood spilled out as she noticed a hint of white wings. Katherine's eyes shot open as she searched around her surroundings and realized she was still in her room.

"What's going on with me?" Katherine whispered.

After Jason put on his jeans and a t-shirt, he looked at the clothes he already put in his suitcase and wondered if he could ever tell the truth to Katherine. He considered her as his friend –his only friend that actually likes him for him and not a prince. Jason pulled out the "Daily Prophet" and saw pictures of attacks and rumors of the Chosen One and hoped that one day, he will never be in this newspaper.

"_I'm in deep trouble."_ Jason thought.

Abruptly, Jason gripped his head in pain as images came running through his mind. Flashes came like a video; a lion, snake, a raven, and a badger come through as their house colors followed them. Those images went away as he saw different bright lights in the sky and then, a female riding on a horse in the dark forest. Jason gasped as the images went away and he finally opened his eyes.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Jason whispered.

"Jason, are you ready?" Katherine called out from her room.

"Yeah!" Jason replied and zipped his suitcase. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Oh, where are they?" Mrs. Weasley said. "The train is going to leave in five minutes."

"Molly, calm down. Why are you nervous? This is my daughter we are talking about here but she doesn't even know that she's my daughter." Sirius said.

"There they are!" Ginny yelled.

Sirius turned around and smiled when he spotted Katherine. She was wearing her dark jeans with her black shoes and a black leather jacket with her "Abercrombie and Fitch" turquoise tube top. She wore her long hair into a side ponytail, showing off her beautiful eyes. Jason came with his jeans, tennis shoes, and a white shirt showing his six-pack abs. The two teenagers waved at their new friends, hoping that they couldn't see how nervous they were.

Jason and Katherine shared the cabin with The Golden Trio and the ride to Hogwarts became odd. Ron and Harry were talking to Jason about Qudditch while Hermione was reading and Katherine was staring at the window. Katherine turned her head and smiled when saw that Jason won't have any trouble making new friends. But she, on the other hand, doesn't know how to make new friends with people who have been wizards and witches their entire lives.

"Hey, Hermione." Katherine said, catching the young witch's attention. "How long have you known Sirius?"

"Uh, for about four –almost five years." Hermione told her. "Why you ask?"

"I don't know it's strange. His voice is so familiar somehow." Katherine admitted. "Like I knew him before."

"That's impossible. Sirius hasn't been to the muggle world in years." Hermione said, telling her the truth.

"Yeah," Katherine murmured but she couldn't get the feeling she had in her chest –she knows that Sirius is familiar to her somehow and she was going to figure it out someday.

As Katherine went back to staring outside at the window, Hermione went back to reading and found an interesting page that she didn't remember reading. An entire page was marked, "The Guardian" with the four symbols of life and an interlocking triquetra and circle on it. She flipped the page over and about to read it until the train stopped, meaning they finally arrived to Hogwarts.

Sirius got off the train and stood next to Hagrid as they watched older students past them, whispering to one another about Sirius Black. Sirius rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the whispers and rumors about him because only the people he loves and care for know the truth and that's all that is important. As Hagrid left with the first years, Sirius's face lit up when he spotted the Golden Trio along with Jason and Katherine get off the train.

"Are you excited, Katherine?" Sirius asked as he sat with the teens in a carriage.

"A little bit nervous actually." Katherine chuckled. "I feel like it's a first day of school in elementary school all over again."

Sirius chuckled also but felt sadder knowing he missed many years of Katherine's life and will never experience it.


	5. Hogwarts

**Chapter 5**

"Are you excited, Katherine?" Sirius asked as he sat with the teens in a carriage.

"A little bit nervous actually." Katherine chuckled. "I feel like it's a first day of school in elementary school all over again."

Sirius chuckled also but felt sadder knowing he missed many years of Katherine's life and will never experience it.

Everyone in the Great Hall was sitting in his or her tables waiting to see whom the first year's will be sitting and living with. But the Golden Trio was more interested on Katherine and Jason and wonders what house they will join. Professor McGonagall announced her yearly routine to the first years and began to read off the list.

Meanwhile, outside of the Great Hall, stood Katherine, and Jason waiting for the headmaster to make his announcement. Both teens already changed into their uniforms but hated wearing it because it was uncomfortable. Jason chuckled at Katherine's nervousness, "Everything is going to be alright, Katherine." He said to her.

"I know it is but it's just –can you let me nervous please?"

Jason chuckled. "Just calm down."

"Easy for you to say." Katherine mumbled.

Abruptly, the Great Hall doors opened and the two teenagers forgot about their entrance in their new school. Jason and Katherine walked slowly inside and saw tons of students in their four big tables in four sections. As they walked, Katherine noticed ghosts around the whole room, watching them and gasping. But she was confused because why ghosts are so easily frightened? Jason, however, was annoyed because he could hear wolf whistles from the males for Katherine and was ready to beat anybody up.

"Jason Cavill, please come up here." Professor McGonagall announced and as he did, Jason could hear the girls whispering about him and giggling.

"Well, well what do we have here?" asked the Sorting Hat. "An older mind, well this is interesting but looks like we have to dig deeper in that adolescence mind of yours."

"_Looks like you have the strength of a Slytherin and courage of a Gryffindor. But, I sense something else –powers. You have abilities that are more powerful than I imagine. Your powers could help –"_The hate said in his mind.

"Stop!" Jason yelled making everyone jump and interrupting the hat, "Choose already or else I'll rip you in shreds." He muttered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

Everyone in the Gryffindor table applause as Jason sat next to Harry and he turned to look at Katherine. He could see that she was anxious and scared but wanted this to be over with. Jason shook his head, how could he know this without looking at her face? Katherine's back was face to him.

"Katherine Barnes, please come up." The Professor said.

"Katherine –a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." The Sorting Hat said aloud.

"_I sense you come from a family of courage but one member came from lies and darkness." He said to her. "You have the strength of a Slytherin, courage of a Gryffindor, the kindness of a Hufflepuff and the intelligence of a Ravenclaw. But something is missing –looks like I have to go deeper in that mind of yours." _

Just then, Katherine let out a horrible scream as she clutched her head. Her screams filled the halls and silence fell as everyone watched at her in horror and shock. An odd, light blue glow began to surround Katherine as her screams grew louder, the pain obviously increasing. She felt so many emotions coming from her body; anger, sadness, revengeful, etc…and she didn't understand it. Images began to enter in her mind, images that she would remember forever.

_Wings emitted a soft glow matching the luminance of the moon_

_Its face handsome but emotionless. _

_War and blood_

_Light and darkness_

_Love…?_

Jason decided he had enough of this as he got off the table and walked over to her. But he halted as her screams reached an ultimate pitch level and the aura swirling around her body began to change into the houses colors. The prince stared at the professors, "What are you doing? Stop this!" He yelled. "She's in pain! Stop this!"

But the professors didn't do anything but stood there, helpless. Sirius turned to Jason, pulled his wand, and murmured a spell, but the aura shield was immune to it. Sirius stood there confused and tried a couple of more spells but nothing was working. Jason growled in frustration as he walked towards Katherine –only a few feet away. Suddenly, the aura struck Jason like lightening as he tried to break through it and images come from his body.

Jason screamed in agony as he fell of his knees, and an image of a lion appeared over his form like a ghost and roared at the crowd. The students screamed in fright at the sight. The lion circled around the two teenagers and ran away, straight to the exit but disappeared within seconds. Finally, Jason's hand reached to the Sorting Hat and pushed it off Katherine's head.

As the madness finally stopped, Jason and Katherine both fell on the ground, gasping for air. Katherine managed to lift her upper body up and stare at the shock professors, who stared at fright. Katherine's face was as white as a ghost and dripping with sweat. "Gryffindor." She whispered before her body fell down to the ground.

* * *

Katherine's dark brown eyes shot open as she woken from her deep slumber. Her eyes swept over the white hospital beds and portraits. She groaned as she sat up and remembered she was at Hogwarts, in her new school, and something happened in the Great Hall but what? Katherine was about to get off the bed until she felt a warmth touch on her right hand. She looked down and gasped, finding Jason holding her hand as his head slept on the side of the bed.

"_Why is he holding my hand?"_ She thought.

The front doors opened as the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and Sirius walked in with Madam Pomfrey. "Katherine, I am glad that you are finally awake." Albus said to her.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Almost two days." Madam Pomfrey informed her.

"And what happened? I remember that hat talking to me and saying how I was intelligent, kind, and other stuff resembling me to the houses and then, nothing." Katherine said. "What did he do to me? And what happened to Jason?"

"Apparently, the Sorting Hat triggered…your powers, I believe." Albus told her. "Or at least, that is what we think. But nothing serious happened to you or Mr. Cavill. And I am glad to announce you are in Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Katherine said, trying to smile but failed.

Katherine stared down at Jason and used her free hand to play with his hair. Jason moaned, feeling the nice feminine touch on his head. He fluttered his blue eyes open and saw the blurry vision of Katherine smiling at him. "Hey, sleeping beauty." He chuckled at her and smiling.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

Jason sat straight up as he stretched his arms. "I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay." Katherine smiled back.

"Professors, this children need more rest and to drink their medicine. So I appreciate if all of you leave." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed both Jason and Katherine their medicine.

"Do I have to drink this?" Katherine asked, looking at professors.

"If you want to get better." Sirius smiled at her.

"I'll take my chances." But the look on her professors faces. "Fine, I'll drink it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Head's girl room, Hermione sat on her bed near her candle reading her book. She flipped through the pages she was trying to find and finally found the "The Guardian" page. Hermione flipped to the next page and gasped at the sight in front of her. There was a drawn picture of a female, sitting on a rock near the Black lake, her long hair in a side ponytail. Hermione touched the image and suddenly, a man with white wings stood next to her.

"What the?" Hermione mumbled.

She touched it again and more things began to show like the colors for the two people, the lake, and the trees. But there was a problem, Hermione couldn't see who they were; both of their backs were turned. Hermione turned her head and saw it almost midnight and she needed her sleep for her first day of classes. She put the book away, near her counter, and blew off the candle as she cuddles herself to sleep.

However, an unexpected wind blew into the Head Girl's room as the curtains flew around the teenager. The wind blew harder as the book flip through the pages until it reached to the last page Hermione was on. The image of the two mysterious people stayed on the left page but on the right page –it was blank until the wind blew in harder. The blank page began to fill in; a blonde haired man stood there, with his bare chest out, and white wings behind his back. His seafoam eyes fluttered open, telling everyone that the time has come.

* * *

_The sky began to shine. The clouds disappeared as the sun's rays hit the grass near the shimmering lake. The last single of rain drop fell from the sky, but when it struck the ground, it became a man; white wings sprouted from his back, wider than any bird's, he turned his head, showing off his seafoam eyes, and on each feather was tipped with blood. _

Jason sat straight in bed, drenched sweat. He turned his head and saw Katherine still asleep soundly in her bed. There was an odd sensation on his back. His shoulders became incredibly sore, then itchy. Rapidly, he had a dreadful headache and became dizzy. He stumbled off the bed, feeling heavier then he remembered being, and nearly crawled on the floor. Jason then realized he was outside in the halls, instead of going back inside he decided to find the bathroom.

All he could see was darkness and a little light from the window. Jason walked slowly trying not to stumble onto the ground. However, he stopped as he felt an unfamiliar part of his body twitch, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But, he ignores it and decided that he didn't need to go to the bathroom. As Jason was walking back, he tried to breathe normally and felt himself relaxing and becoming slightly heavier. Then, he heard a clock chime at midnight.

_CHIME!_

A thin line of blood down his back

_CHIME!_

A breeze came into the halls through the windows

_CHIME!_

An inhumanly cry came out of his throat from the pain

_CHIME!_

The skin on his shoulders split, releasing beautiful, soft, white angel wings

_CHIME!_

His brown hair soon transformed into blonde hair.

_CHIME!_

Seafoam eyes shot opened.


End file.
